Gas turbine engines, such as those which power aircraft and industrial equipment, employ a compressor to compress air that is drawn into the engine and a turbine to capture energy associated with the combustion of a fuel-air mixture. Due to the harsh environmental characteristics (e.g., elevated temperatures) in which an engine sometimes operates, the engine may be subjected to maintenance activities to ensure that the engine's reliability and efficiency is maintained.
Engine maintenance often involves the removal of at least a portion of a module or assembly, leaving the hardware that remains attached to the engine structure exposed. If left exposed for extended periods of time, openings are typically covered by plastic sheeting to reduce the risk of debris contamination; however, this approach typically results in gaps in the spatial coverage of the sheeting unless special care is taken. The use of the sheeting may prohibit access to the engine, which can be self-defeating to the intended purpose of opening the engine for maintenance in the first place. A mechanic/technician may be inclined to avoid using the sheeting in the interest of time/expediency.
Additionally, the use of the sheeting does not mitigate against the risk of corrosion, which is a function of the relative humidity level of the surrounding environment. In an effort to mitigate the risk of corrosion, desiccant bags are sometimes placed in or near the engine to absorb moisture. However, if a desiccant bag breaks or has a hole in it, the desiccant can escape from the bag and contaminate the engine. Additionally, the desiccant is typically only effective for a period of time and must be replaced if the maintenance activity exceeds that period of time.